


Of Fevers and Family

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cold, Crying, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sick Yuuri, Sickfic, fevered crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Yuuri is fevered and emotional and starts crying because he thinks Yuri hates him. How will Yuri react?





	Of Fevers and Family

“I’m outside your door.”

  
Yuri types the message and sends it with his free hand, the other holding a bag full of medicine from the pharmacy. Having lived alone for so long, Victor’s stock of medicine was practically non-existent, bare at best. So when Yuri had received a call from a panicked and distressed Victor asking to go on a supply run while he stays at home and watches over his poor sick Yuuri, he wasn’t at all surprised.

  
Just because he wasn’t surprised, though, didn’t mean he was happy about it.

  
There’s the sound of footsteps approaching the door, the click of a lock being undone, then the door swings open revealing a rather disheveled-looking Victor.

  
“Yuri! Thank you for coming!” Victor greets and steps to the side to allow Yuri to enter. “You can bring the supplies to our room. Yuuri is asleep right now, trying to fight off his fever. It’s pretty high. He was even a little delirious last time he was awake. I’ll have to give him some fever reducers once I get him to eat,” Victor explains in a rush.

  
“Why are you telling me all of this?” Yuri asks in his usual impatient manner.

  
“I need you to stay with him while I cook up some food,” Victor tells him.

  
“No way! He’s _your_ fiance! Why do I have to?”

  
“I already told you, I have to cook! I don’t want to leave him alone in case he gets worse. All you have to do is watch over him. Please,” Victor begs.

  
Yuri frowns at the request and stares at him disapprovingly. Victor’s eyes are big and pleading, like Makkachin asking for steamed buns, but Yuri can also see the clear worry and desperation. Yuri would have to be cruel to turn him down.

  
He relents with a huff. “Fine. But you owe me. Especially if he gets me sick,” he grumbles.

  
“Thank you, Yuri!” Victor says gratefully, then he hurries off to the kitchen.

  
Rolling his eyes, Yuri heads to their shared bedroom. The lights are kept low, and true to Victor’s word, Yuuri is asleep. On the bed, he’s a pathetic lump of blanket and littered tissues. The blanket is only on half of Yuuri’s body, the rest of his limbs spread out in what Yuri can only assume is an attempt to keep cool. His face looks rather flushed and he’s breathing through his mouth.

  
Yuri drops the bag of medicine on the floor and stands leaning against the wall, entertaining himself by flipping through various apps on his phone. It’s barely been 10 minutes when Yuuri stirs with a groggy whine and slowly pushes himself up on the bed. He looks around blearily, his eyes glassy and fever-bright, and mumbles a question about Victor’s whereabouts.

  
“He’s not here right now,” Yuri tells him. Yuuri turns towards his voice, not having noticed that he was in the room. “He asked me to watch you while he makes some food.”

  
“Oh…” is all Yuuri says, sounding heartbroken and looking even moreso. He slouches over and stares down at his lap without speaking.

  
“Shouldn’t you try and sleep more or something?” Yuri asks after a prolonged period of silence. He doesn’t ask because he’s concerned, but simply because a sick and sleeping Yuuri is much more easy to watch over than an awake one.

  
“Not tired…”

  
“Suit yourself,” Yuri shrugs and resumes his attention back to his phone.

  
Yuuri seems content on just sitting on the bed, not even bothering to lay back down. Yuri pays him little mind. He doesn’t have to care for Yuuri’s every need, just make sure he doesn’t keel over and die while Victor is gone. He only has to keep an ear out for any signs of immense distress.

  
Said distress certainly does not include such a small nuisance like Yuuri sniffling non-stop, but upon hearing him sniffle for the umpteenth time, Yuri’s patience wears thin. “For god’s sake, just use a damn tissue,” he snaps. He picks up the box and tosses it onto the bed near Yuuri.

  
“Sorry, Yurio,” he apologizes sheepishly, extracting a number of tissues before blowing his nose into them.

  
The sound is loud and wet and Yuri cringes in disgust. “Ugh, gross.”

  
“I can’t help it. I’m sick,” Yuuri says defensively and with a pout. “I don’t like it either.”

  
“Yeah, well, it’s still gross. I’m surprised Victor still likes you so much, even as disgusting as you are right now,” Yuri remarks, then adds in his usual tetchy manner, “And for the last time, my name isn’t Yurio!”

  
There’s a moment of silence, free from even the sound of Yuuri’s sniffles. Then Yuuri starts to cry. The sniffles start up anew as tears overflow from Yuuri’s eyes. He doesn’t even try to wipe them away.

  
_“Oh shit,”_ is Yuri’s first thought. The next one is, _“What do I do?!”_ How does one deal with a crying person? Yuri doesn’t have much experience in dealing with people’s emotions and comforting them.

  
How should he try and comfort Yuuri? _Should_ he even try and comfort Yuuri? Yuri was the one who set off his emotions in the first place. Maybe Yuuri just wants him to leave.

  
But what if he doesn’t want to be left all alone? Plus Victor would be mad if Yuri left…

  
Yuuri’s crying quickly evolves from babyish sniveling into loud full-body sobs with heaving breaths and Yuri has no idea what to do. He moves from his spot against the wall and slowly approaches Yuuri, hovering awkwardly. He contemplates just hugging him in the hopes it will shut him up, but also worries it will upset him more.

  
Outside the bedroom door, there’s the sound of hurried footsteps, then Victor barges into the room calling Yuuri’s name and sounding very concerned. Immense relief washes over Yuri at his arrival, followed by an immediate wave of dread; Victor is not going to be happy he upset his precious fiance. Luckily the issue is put off for a moment as Victor disregards Yuri completely and directs his full attention to the man crying on the bed as he sits with him.

  
“Yuuri? Yuuri, I’m here. Come on, look at me.” He does for a brief second before burying his face into Victor’s shoulder as he openly cries. “What’s wrong? What upset you? Does it hurt anywhere?” While his voice is patient and caring, his expression reveals he is trying very hard to keep his emotions in check.

  
“Why does Yurio hate me?” Yuuri sobs.

  
At the words, Victor glares daggers at the teen. Yuri defensively holds his hands up, trying to communicate that whatever the reason Yuuri is crying is not his fault. (Well, not entirely his fault.) Thankfully, Victor seems to believe him.

  
“Oh, sweetie, he doesn’t hate you. I’m sure of it,” Victor tries to placate Yuuri while holding him tight. “This is all from your fever, okay? You’re just feeling emotional.”

  
“He _does_ hate me! I don’t know why, but he _does_! No matter what I try and do,” he cries. “Is it my fault? I must be a bad person if I can’t even get Yurio to like me…”

  
“Yuuri, of course Yurio likes you! He just has a weird way of showing it, that’s all.” Yuuri doesn’t respond to Victor’s reassurance and only sobs louder, breathing sounding more ragged and bordering on hyperventilation. “Yurio, tell him,” Victor urges.

  
“Huh?”

  
“Tell him you don’t hate him.”

  
“I don’t know what to say! Um. Iー. Ugh, come on, Katsudon, don’t cry.” Well that obviously did nothing to help. Victor’s eyes are on him expectantly, then they fall back upon his Yuuri. He’s clinging to Victor and heaving deep, sobbing breaths as Victor strokes his back in an attempt to soothe him.

  
Giving a deep sigh and throwing away his pride, Yuri speaks.

  
“I don’t hate you. In fact, I admire you. A lot.”

  
At his words, the sobs stop for the length of a heartbeat before quickly resuming. Yuri continues, knowing he’s at least listening. “You’re really strong. I know you don’t think that you are, because you have anxiety and all that, but that’s what makes you even stronger. I mean, you went from the lowest point of your career to becoming one of the best skaters in the world.” To both Victor and Yuri’s relief, the words seem to be working as Yuuri is no longer on the verge of hyperventilating. Although he is still sobbing, it’s become more controlled.

  
“You got a five-time world champion skater to put his career on hold to chase after you,” Yuri goes on. “You have him wrapped around your finger without even trying. Not just anybody can do that. You’re special. To Victor, and to me too,” he admits. “I know I act standoffish around you, but I don’t actually hate you, okay? So stop crying. Seriously, it’s gross.”

  
Yuuri looks up at him, tears still in his eyes but thankfully no longer falling. He doesn’t say anything yet, but sniffles again. Yuri fights the urge to fidget under Yuuri’s watery stare, hoping he said the right thing.

  
The silence is broken by Victor who looks ready to shed tears of his own. “Awww, Yurio! That was so sweet! You really _can_ be kind and caring!” Victor appraises.

  
“That’s not my name,” Yuri starts to say, but is cut off mid-sentence when Victor suddenly pulls him down to the bed for a group hug. Yuri soon finds himself unwillingly squished and squeezed between Yuuri and Victor while the latter continues to gush about how much he loves his perfect little skating family.

  
Yuri is just about to break away from the embrace and start spewing curses about how he’ll kick the both of them with his knife shoes if he ends up getting sick. A small giggle from Yuuri changes his mind, though. When Yuri turns his head, he can see he’s smiling. His brown eyes are shining with leftover tears, but more than anything he can see the happiness reflected in them.

  
Yuri’s words die on the tip of his tongue as he reflects on Victor’s words. They may not be perfect, Yuri thinks to himself, but they are a family. He supposes he could suffer through a cold for family.


End file.
